


mycandylove - 7 mins in heaven

by Rowdyruffboyz



Category: MyCandyLove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyruffboyz/pseuds/Rowdyruffboyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about all the mistakes this was one of my earlier works which is on Quotev but anyways please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	mycandylove - 7 mins in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the mistakes this was one of my earlier works which is on Quotev but anyways please enjoy.

**Begin**

you were being forced by your friend to come to this house party you didn't want to go but you had no choice I was dragging you there "I said I don't want to go Selena" (my character name) " well to bad your going" "but" "not buts your going" you stayed quiet the rest of the way when we finally got there I knocked on the door and ken opened the door "hello Selena and (your name)" hey ken" i said smiling you said nothing "(your name)come on just have fun"i said as i dragged you into the house. "7 minutes in heaven" Willi and Wenka shouted we both grunted we hated this game "hey Selena your blushing"Wenka teased when he came over to me "oh really" I said worried because I had a crush on Wenka then he laughed "No you fell for it " he walked away laughing "Oh that brat" I said angrily "you do have a thing for him"you said laughing "don't you start (y/n)"I said walking away to join the game "put something into the hat" Willi said with an evil smirk at me I just rolled my eyes and put my bunny hair clip in and you put a pink bracelet in "don't lose it" you said sighing as we all sat down in a circle Willi put the hat in your face and you pulled out.

 

**Castiel**

And you pulled out piece of cloth with a skull on it. Then Castiel got up and walked over to the closet you then gulped and followed him into the closet I ran up to the closet "7 minutes guys" i shouted happily "enjoy" I giggled and walked away to talk to wenka and willi also I wanted to know why wenka did that  "you ok (y/n)" castiel said "y-yeah fine" you said "ok"he said you sighed and leaned back on wall then suddenly you felt a warm pair of lips you then realized castiel was kissing you.you start kissing him back you were like this for 3 minutes then you two broke apart for air after a couple of seconds you two start kissing again then the kiss got deeper and  then i opened the closet "time is up "i said smiling "that was fun"you said with a smile then castiel leaned over to you "will you be mine"he said with a smirk "yes"you said smirking back you both came out the closet holding hands and you sat with castiel for the rest of the night

 

**Lysander**

and you pulled out a notepad you looked around and saw lysander stand up and came over to you and held out his hand out "may i help you up"he said nicely you gladly put your hand into his and he helped you up.you both went over to the closet i came over and shut "ok guys 7 minutes"i shouted "enjoy"i said giggling "so what do we do in here"you said quietly "i guess kiss" lysander said "i guess so"you sighed then you felt a soft pear of lips on yours.you blush lightly and kiss back you guys finally broke apart for air "wow"you said as quietly as possible you then looked at him and he looked at you then you both smiled. You and lysander were kissing and  
then i came running up to the closet "time is up"i shouted and you two came out holding hands "will you be mine"lysander whispered in your ear "yes"you whispered

back.

 

**Willi**

and you pull out a toy chick you look around and saw willi get up "oh no"you sad quietly "it's ok (your name)just get it over with"i said then you and willi go into the closet and i run up "ok enjoy and 7 minutes"i said smiling you and willi just sat there "so what should we do"you said sighing "only an idiot would ask that"he said smirking of course you couldn't see him smirking cause of the dark "you know you could be nice"you said angerly "why would i want to be nice"he said laughing and you just sighed "im leaving" then you kissed his cheek and went to leave

 

  
**Wenka**  
and you pull out a lollipop you look around and see wenka smirking you sighed and got up and followed him into the closet when you tow are in the closet you feel something pulling on your hair "em plz stop that"you said "fine but can i have my lollipop back"he said teasely you give him his lollipop back and sat down att the far coner of the closet then u heard me shout "7 minutes guys and don't try anything wenka" as i walked off to go do something and try not to worry you just went back to digging ur head into  your knees "whats wrong"wenka said as he sat next to you and you knew he didn't care "nothing"you said he then lifted your hea and kissed your lips you eyes widen at the thought of him kissing you when it was happening he then pulled away after 3 minutes to you guys could get some air "why you do that" you said out of breath "cause i wanted to"he said teasling and you guys just sat there talking and him teasing you for the rest of your time then i came over to the closet and opened the doors *times up"i shouted and you both come out


End file.
